


Don’t You Know An Apparition Is A Cheap Date?

by stopmysinfulhand



Series: Star Treatment [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40’s au, Choking, F/M, Fingering, Lounge Singer AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, minor dom/sub elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: You’re performing and see a familiar face in the crowd. Seems you have a fan.





	Don’t You Know An Apparition Is A Cheap Date?

The spotlight hit you, harsh and hot, illuminating the red sparkles on your form fitting dress. Despite how long you’d been doing this, you were still tempted to squint in the bright light, but that would’ve ruined the cool exterior you were attempting to display. The band at the back of the stage started up, playing a low tune that had you swaying your hips in time to the bass drum, each movement causing the spotlight to glint on a different part of your gown. There was a sharp twang of the upright bass, your cue to start singing.

You slunk down the stage, a river of melodious words flowing from your mouth as your eyes skimmed, more like darted, around the crowd, searching for someone. You spotted him easily, fixed in his normal spot, a safe distance away from the stage so he could watch you but you couldn’t interact with him. He lounged in his chair like he owned the place, not that it’d be unlikely if he did, a glass of whiskey on the rocks in his hand, his blue eyes fixed on you. You’d have been unnerved by his stare if you hadn’t seen it every night.

You cocked your head slightly to the side and tore your gaze away from him, focusing instead on the men that crowded eagerly around your stage, in hopes that they would be the one you sung to. The click of your heels against the stage resounded in time with the beat as you walked towards the end of the stage, taking the hand of one man as he helped you down the stairs. You winked at him and you swore you could see his heart flutter in his chest. The action made you feel powerful.

You moved among the tables of the bar, still singing as you flirted with the patrons, brushing your hands over their shoulder, occasionally allowing one to kiss your hand. Your eyes darted over to His, a quick debate going on in your head as you considered whether to visit his table. Ultimately you decided that no, you wouldn’t. He’d made it explicitly clear he didn’t want you to, so for the finale you picked a different table, sliding up on it and gently grabbing a patron by the tie so his face was close to yours as you sang the final lines to the song. The man looked like he was either about to pass out or cum in his pants. Too much power. You could get drunk off of it.

You slunk back onto the stage as the final notes of the song buzzed out, the curtain dropping once it was over. The roar of applause made your heart flutter. God you loved your job. You set aside the mic and thanked the band for doing such a great job, gushing as they praised you in return. You waved to them before going to the back, closing your dressing room door behind you with a soft click.

It was dark, only a pink night light to illuminate the room. You hummed as you sat at your vanity, taking off your earrings before clicking on the marquee lighting on your dressing table. The lights illuminated the rest of the room, and when you looked in the mirror, you gasped. Someone was on your sofa.

You whipped around, clutching your chest as you stood, your back pressed against the table. “Jesus, Bucky,” you exclaimed once you saw it was Him. “You can’t just sneak up on me like that!”

He tilted his head to the side, mirroring your action from the stage earlier. “I’ve been here,” he mused. “Not my fault you didn’t turn on a light.”

You huffed and sat back down at the table. “How’d you even get here so fast anyway? I saw you in the crowd.”

He smirked, the slight smile causing an ache in your chest. He was so beautiful, his square jaw sharp with maybe more scruff than what was fashionable, but you’d be damned if it didn’t make him look even more manly. “I know a shortcut.”  
You rolled your eyes and stood, not missing the way his face hardened suddenly. “Who was he?”

You quirked an eyebrow. “Who?”

“The man at the table.” His eyes were harsh now, any trace of his previous softness gone so quick you had whiplash.

You shrugged and moved behind the silk privacy screen, sighing as you unzipped your dress and let it hit the floor. “I don’t know, Buck, just some guy.” You stepped back out, wrapped in a pink kimono as you sat next to him, your hand going to his chest. “I would’ve come to your table, but you don’t like it when I do,” you cooed, siddling up closer to him.

“I’m bad news, kid,” he told you in a grumble, not for the first time, his hand wrapping gently around your wrist like he was going to push your hand away. He did just about the opposite, tugging on your arm so you would get the hint to come closer. You straddled his lap and slid your hands to his shoulders, pleased when you felt them slump as he relaxed under your touch.

“I know, Buck. I know,” you murmured as you leaned in for a kiss. The minute your lips touched his, he had your back pressed into the sofa, hips pressing expectantly into yours. Your arms threaded around his neck, your back arched as you pressed further up into him, a soft moan leaving you as his lips drifted to your neck.

He huffed a laugh. “Still mine though, aren’t you kitten?” You were about to retort when he kissed you again, his lips searing against yours as his hips seemed to grow more insistent. The softness in his demeanor was gone again, replaced with pure heat, his body pressing you into the sofa and leaving you breathless. You felt his hand slide from your hip up the kimono, another chuckle leaving him, this one colder, close to merciless. “No panties? Tsk tsk, one would think you’re asking for trouble.”

You squirmed against him and pressed into his hand. “W-woulda ruined the silhouette of my dress,” you mumbled, turning your head to the side so he couldn’t see the desire in your eyes.

He hummed and brought his hand up to clutch your chin, making you look up at him. “I think you knew I was coming. Or maybe you were waiting for someone else?”

His question made your eyes widen. “Bucky, you can’t honestly think-“

He cut you off with a shrug, his hand tilting your head back so your neck was bared to him, his thumb rubbing against your pulse point. “I don’t know what to think, kitten, but I do know you’ve been awful bad, haven’t you?” You swallowed thickly, unable to keep from nodding.

“Yes sir,” you said in close to a whisper. The grin he gave you lit up his face and made you shiver, yearning overflowing in you. His eyes were trained on you, unnerving as ever, and he sat back on his knees so he could undo the soft knot that held your robe closed. The fabric spilled off you and onto the couch beneath you, baring you completely to him.

His smile was genuine as he looked you over, hands skating over your skin. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, breaking through his hard exterior for a moment. Then the moment was over and he was back to scowling, all business. “You think you’re hot shit, don’t you?”

You bit your lip to hide the smile that threatened to creep onto your face. He was so pretty, sometimes you had a hard time keeping with the mood. You just wanted to hold him close and never let him go. You steeled yourself and put on your best doe eyes. “Maybe. Whatcha gonna do about it?”

In lieu of an answer, he growled and pulled you up into a kiss, your legs curling around his hips like vines. The robe slipped off your shoulders and crumbled to the ground, your last line of defense gone. His hands were everywhere, gripping your thighs, your ass, running up your back. His indecision would be the death of you. His lips were hot and full against yours, clouding your mind as his tongue slipped into your mouth. Everything felt hot, your skin lit up in patches of searing heat, the worst heat curling up in your stomach like a little dragon of desire. It was maddening. You pushed him away for a moment to catch your breath.

He was wearing too many layers, you decided as you removed the knot in his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He slid his suspenders off his shoulders, letting them hang against his hips while he removed his now open shirt. You watched him move, muscle straining under skin whenever he flexed, a light smatting of scars criss crossing over his torso, a map you wanted to trace with your tongue. Bucky grinned when he noticed your stare. “Like what you see, doll?”

You pulled him close to you and buried your face in his chest for a moment, looking up at him with innocent eyes before biting into his pectoral. Bucky hissed and threaded his hand in your hair, tugging so you released him. The kiss he pulled you into was rough, but not as rough as the way he shoved his hips into you, his clothed erection grinding against the spot where your inner thigh met your pelvis. You wiggled under him in an attempt to get the friction on your cunt, but he denied you the pleasure, that crafty son of a bitch.

The frustration was too much and you groaned out his name. His mouth had traveled to your neck, sucking harsh marks that you’d have to cover up later, and you could feel his smug smile against your skin. “This is your punishment, kitten. You just gotta grin and bear it.” He pulled back a little and rolled his hips, pulling another groan from you. “Maybe if you’re really good, I’ll give you a reward after.”

You whimpered and shut your eyes, bucking your hips up against him. Your efforts were rewarded with a swift slap to your thigh, rough hands moving to your hips. His body left you, and before you knew it, Bucky had you flipped onto your stomach, your head pressed into the sofa. “So far you aren’t being very good,” he chided, hands sliding over your ass.

You pressed into his hands and panted softly, lifting yourself up onto your forearms, trying to get some semblance of control back. When he spanked you, you gave up again, pressing your head back into the sofa. You mumbled something that Bucky couldn’t make out. To remedy this, his hand returned to your hair and tugged, his body arching over yours so your mouth was by your ear. “What was that, kitten?”

You swallowed, your eyes darting to him. He really was so pretty, his hair cascading around his face and framing it so sweetly, his blue eyes lidded as he stared at you. Better give him what he wanted. “I’m sorry sir,” you said demurely, pressing your ass against his still clothed erection. He moaned softly in your ear, and any reservations you may have had fell away. You would do anything to get him to make that noise again.

Your efforts were rewarded with another spank. Calloused hands massaged sore skin and pulled a whimper from you. “Can’t sweet talk your way out of this one, sweetheart,” he informed you, his voice rougher than before. Another spank. “Nice try though.” He slapped your ass again and again, watching the way your back arched with each one. You were shaking violently by the time he tugged you up by your hair again. “If you can tell me what number we’re on, I’ll give you a break,” he purred.

You searched your foggy brain for a number, wishing you’d done a better job of keeping track. You should’ve known he would’ve pulled something like this, as he’d done it so many times before. “Um,” you stalled. His hand, hovered over your backside, had you rushing to answer. “Eeee-leven?”

He arched a brow. “Are you asking?”

You shook your head quickly, or at least the best you could with his hand still tangled in your hair. “No, no, it was an answer. Eleven.” There was a split second where you feared you were wrong and he would continue with renewed strength, but his hand gently unfurled from your hair and ran along your back in a long, slow stroke, easing your worries.

“Good girl,” he praised. His hand slid between your legs, teasing your entrance lightly. “Say the magic word.”

“Please,” you practically sobbed, and he delivered, sliding his middle finger into you slowly. You mewled when he curled his finger and slid another in, overwhelming your senses as he pressed kisses against your back. His hand pumped in and out slowly, dragging against your walls and the switch inside you. You were shaking now, both from having to keep the same position and the heat that was running through your body. “Bucky,” you keened. You felt his smile against your skin and your heart melted.

“Yeah, kitten?”

“Fuck me.”

He tsked, still fingering you. “That’s not a very polite way to ask.”

You groaned and pressed back on his hand, trying to keep your knees from giving out. “Pleeease, Bucky, I need you! Please fuck me.” He slid his hand from you and shifted behind you, the sound of his zipper music to your ears. Success.

He nudged your side and you turned, laying on your back again and giving your legs a much needed stretch. He knelt between your legs, one knee on the couch, his other leg stretched out, slowly stroking his cock as he looked down at you with his big blue eyes lidded. His lips were slightly parted and cherry red from where he had bitten them. The sight of him took your breath away.

“You want this?” he asked after a moment of seeing your stare locked on his moving hand.

“More than anything,” you said in barely a whisper. You spread your legs wider for him and danced your fingers lightly over your entrance. He groaned at your display as you rubbed at your clit, your head falling back against the armrest of the couch. “Please, Buck.”

That seemed to be enough for him. He was on you in an instant, his mouth on yours, his hand guiding his cock into you, his other hand secured tightly on your waist. He pushed into you slowly, almost teasingly slow, until he was completely sheathed inside you.

“Bucky,” you moaned, your arms wrapped around him, deep red nails digging into his shoulders like your life depended on it. He grunted. His hips were still, giving you a moment to adjust. You took a deep breath, trying to fill your lungs in preparation for the panting mess he was about to make of you.

Bucky thrusted slowly, all sweetness now that he was in you. He pressed gentle kisses against your neck to help you relax and managed to push even deeper into you. You whimpered and keened his name again, and he shushed you, pressing his lips to yours to muffle your noises. You were still in your dressing room after all.

Each thrust had his cock drag against the switch inside you, and soon you were practically buzzing with energy, your mind only focused on your impending orgasm. Moans were dragged out of you, leaving you breathless and light headed, adding to the coil that twisted inside you. What you failed to notice was the steady stream of nonsense rolling off your tongue. “Bucky, please, please, I can’t- Oh god, I can’t take it-“

He answered you with a babble of his own, “That’s a good girl, just like that, you feel so good,” all whispered against your neck. His hands went to your breasts, his thumbs brushing over your nipples, before one slipped up to your throat. His grip was gentle, not hard enough to cut off blood or your air, just enough that the pressure sent another thrill through you.

“So close,” you choked out. His hand loosened and his lips pressed against yours, warm and insistent.

“Cum for me, kitten,” he purred against your lips, his hand tightening once again. His hips slammed into you, the combination of your pressures making your eyes roll back for a moment. The knot in your stomach was so close to snapping, so close, so-

Bucky’s other hand began to rub circles into your clit and then you were gone, moans ripped out of you as you orgasmed, your back arching. He removed his hand from your throat to support himself, thrusting hard into you a few more times before he pulled out and came on your stomach with a groan. Not that you really noticed, too caught up in your own buzz.

He got up and grabbed a towel, wiping you off gently before he tossed it away and settled next to you on the couch, pulling you so you were curled up against him. You hummed happily and curled a strand of his hair around your finger, giving him a sleepy smile. Bucky smiled right back and ran his hand through your hair, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

“I missed you,” you said sleepily, nuzzling his shoulder.

“I missed you too, doll.” His hands skated down your side to your thigh, which he gave a nice squeeze. You giggled and sat up with a stretch.

“Come home with me?” you asked as you slipped your robe back on your shoulders and offered him his underwear, which he took with a grin. That smile was going to kill you one day.

“How could I refuse?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me. ages. to write. But here it is! In all its smutty smutty glory. This is gonna be a part of a bigger series that I plan on writing but don’t know if I actually will. We’ll see!
> 
> Let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns!


End file.
